vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiegraf Folles
|-|White Knight= |-|Belias, the Gigas= Summary Former leader of the peasant-turned-knight order known as the Dead Men, warriors who, at the end of the Fifty Years War', were forgotten and cast aside by the machinations of the aristocracy, Wiegraf Folles '''became the leader of the Corpse Brigade, fighting for the independence and freedom of the commoner, something staunchly opposed and eventually crushed by the Order of the Northern Sky under the Duke Bestrald Larg, who would not allow any dissent during his attempt to rise to kingdom. His birthday is August 23rd, and his job class is that of a White Knight - originally a pious knight with good morals who can channel his energy into his sword to strike, like a weaker Holy Knight. Over time, through dissention and internal conspiracy from the Order of the Northern Sky as well as a string of defeats resultant due to the young Ramza Beoulve, a squire in the service of the Northern Sky, and his troupe, including Delita Heiral and Argath Thadalfus, Wiegraf had to consolidate more and more ground, eventually leading to a series of miscommunications where Tietra Heiral, Delita's commonborn sister, is kidnapped, with Ramza and company in hot pursuit. Wiegraf's sister, Milleuda, is killed during the pursuit, and Wiegraf himself is pushed back right before the apparent death of the Corpse Brigade at the tragedy at Ziekden, where Tietra is killed by Argath and Wiegraf's last commander, Gragoroth Levigne, is obliterated by an explosion of gunpowder inside the fortress. Wiegraf then wanders for a year, having no real purpose, unable to avenge his sister's death, until he is approached by Loffrey Wodring, who propositions him into joining the Templarate, reasoning that it is the only real way for Wiegraf to avenge his sister. He meets Ramza again at Orbonne Monastery as the Templarate looks to regain the auracite, where he is eventually defeated and succumbs to his wounds. In a moment of weakness, he beseeches the auracite he has been given by Loffrey, Aries, and transforms into the undying Lucavi known as '''Belias, the Gigas, formerly a Scion/Esper in the time before the Cataclysm in Mullonde. He then teleports away, boasting of his awesome power. Later, as Ramza and Rapha Galthena make their way to Riovanes to retrieve his sister, Alma, who has been taken by the Templarate, Wiegraf is ordered by Folmarv, the Templarate's commander, to clear out the outer castle, which he easily does, confronting Ramza a final time in the main corridor, remarking that he no longer fights to avenge Milleuda's death, but instead to wreak chaos and discord in the hearts and minds of men. They fight man to man, and though Ramza is pushed to the brink of his ability, he is eventually defeated again and decides to resort to the awesome power attained through the auracite. Transforming into Belias, he summons Archaeodemons to him and engages Ramza one last time, but is eventually killed through the efforts of Ramza and his company. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A Name: Wiegraf Folles | Belias the Gigas Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Hume, Lord Commander of the Corpse Brigade, Former Commander of the Dead Men Company, White Knight (Class) | Gigas, Lucavi, "The Devil" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsmanship, Teleportation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Transformation, limited Time Stop (via Judgment Blade, cannot be blocked), Fusionism (Able to fuse with the spirit of the Lucavi to become a far more powerful being), Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Martial Arts (Has powerful Martial Arts abilities in the one-on-one battle with him), Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (All except Blind, Oil, Slow, and Silence), limited Resistance to Durability Negation (Possesses Safeguard, which prevents his equipment being broken) | Most of the same to a far higher degree (minus abilities that require swords), Summoning (Capable of summoning Archaeodemons, Espers and the like), Petrification, Darkness Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal an opponent's ability to cast spells for a time. Can be blocked with special enchantments), Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Able to speed up the rate of spellcasting), Dimensional BFR (Should be capable of banishing foes in a similar manner to Adrammelech), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Far more powerful than Ramza until the latter grows in strength and competence. Should be comparable to Agrias Oaks, as their jobs are largely the same) | Large Planet level (Far more powerful than before. A multi-millennial Lucavi who should be comparable to Ultima, the High Seraph. Able to summon powerful Espers and utilize magicks which can easily debilitate foes) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Able to easily keep up with Ramza, Delita, Agrias and others) | Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Ultima) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Able to easily take attacks from Ramza and company without taking serious injury, although later felled by Ramza after the latter gets far more powerful) | Large Planet level (As a Lucavi, and formerly an Esper/Scion in the age before the Cataclysm, Belias should be comparable to Ultima in terms of defense) Stamina: Very high | Nearly infinite Range: Standard melee range. At least dozens of meters with sword skills and magicks | Low Multiversal (Able to freely navigate the Interdimensional Rift, where the waiting souls of the Espers reside while not tied to a vessel) Standard Equipment: Full diamond weaponry and armor, Aries auracite | Aries auracite Intelligence: Above average. Serving as leader of the Dead Men, an assemblage of knights formed from former serfs in the Fifty Years' War and then later as the head of the Corpse Brigade, a guerrilla organization, as well as being likely indoctrinated by the Church, lends to him being a cunning and novel foe | Supergenius. Possesses the knowledge of tens of thousands of years, and can accurately access the standpoints of both the common man and nobility with cold and calculating fervor. Weaknesses: Cannot use Holy Sword techniques (Judgment Blade, Cleansing Strike, Northswain's Strike, and Hallowed Bolt) without a sword. Cannot transform into Belias without the Aries auracite. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judgment Blade:' An area of effect technique which summons magickal shards of holy energy just over the top of the target area that fall down and encase everything before shattering dealing damage with a chance to freeze the enemy in time for a short duration. *'Cleansing Strike:' Single target technique that summons a spiritual energy blade at the feet of the target, which flies upwards through them doing damage to the target with a chance to apply Doom, a status effect that causes a target to instantly be incapacitated and bleeding out in a short time (three in game turns). The target is aware of how much time is left while Doom ticks down. *'Northswain's Strike:' Single target technique that summons the tip of a large sword made of energy at the feet of the target, which shoots up and pierces them, doing damage and with a chance to instantly put the target in an incapacitated, bleeding out state. *'Hallowed Bolt:' An area of effect technique that causes magickal lightning to strike the target area, with blades of holy energy erupting from the ground and stabbing upwards at places where the magickal lightning strikes the ground. Those struck by the blades of holy energy take damage with a chance to apply Silence, a status effect that prevents the target from speaking (and thus from using abilities that require speech like most forms of magick in the game) for a short time. *'Transform:' When in a dire state, transform into the Lucavi, Belias. Requires one to possess the Aries auracite. Belias' skills *'Titan:' Summon a powerful Esper of the earth element, who pounds the earth with its giant fists, causing the local area to shift. *'Lich:' Summon a powerful Esper of the darkness element, who electrifies the area and reduces all the nearby units' HP by half. *'Cyclops:' Summon a powerful Esper who thrashes about and sends blades of ice in all directions, though the attack is considered non-elemental. *'Aphony:' Instantly silences the target, with no chance for the ability to be blocked unless the target has resistance to silencing via enchantments. *'Petrify:' Instantly turns the target into stone, with no chance for the ability to be blocked unless the target has resistance to petrification via enchantments. *'Befuddle:' Instantly confuses the target, with no chance for the ability to be blocked unless the target has resistance to confusion via enchantments. Key: Wiegraf | Belias, the Gigas Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusions Category:Transformations Category:Fusionism Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Petrification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5